


Playing Doctor

by DunmerLover



Series: Kinktober 2020 (DunmerLover's Canon/OC Edition) [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Catheters, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Medical Kink, Medical Play, Sounding, Watersports, but only slightly - Freeform, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunmerLover/pseuds/DunmerLover
Summary: Day 2 of Kinktober 2020.Combined prompts: Sounding. Medical play. Watersports.In her role asPastoral Technicianto SCP-049, the member of D-class personnel known as D-22560 is given two nights a week to see that the anomaly's emotional needs are met. Though when she asks if he would be willing to 'play doctor', SCP-049 becomes a littletooexcited for her liking.Now she doesn't really knowwhatto expect.(An unofficial part of theSimply Bodiescontinuity)
Relationships: SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 (DunmerLover's Canon/OC Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961152
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> People who read my SCP story named _Simply Bodies_ will be familiar with this pairing. Like the original story, this one will be very weird (sexually speaking) but in a completely different way.
> 
> So it's day 2 of Kinktober 2020! (Or at least it was when I wrote this) And the prompt of the day is sounding - I'm gonna come straight out and say it, this one was straight from the mind of the madman, if you know what I mean. I decided to go all out and write something utterly perfect using 3 very synergistic prompts than write 3 mediocre stories that I was far less excited about. And what better husbando to choose for the MEDICAL PLAY prompt than my favourite plague doctor in the _whole fucking world?_
> 
> **MEGA DISCLAIMER:**
> 
> I don't do disclaimers often and only then I do them to cover my ass for the content I wrote. This is different. This is a time I genuinely want to make whoever is reading this think twice about something. Sounding is great and all, but it's NOT something to just waltz into without LOTS of research and preparation ahead of time. It's one of the most dangerous sexual practices of all sexual practices, so if you are thinking about sounding, PLEASE do your research on how to do it safely. Sterilisation of equipment, using equipment that is safe, all being important factors here. If you are that interested then I highly suggest looking at a community such as **r/sounding** where people will happily point you in the right direction for advice on anything relating to the act.
> 
> I don't wanna see people stumble into this act only for things to go wrong, because things CAN and WILL go wrong. I should know. One of my relatives is an emergency worker and confirms that people go to the ER/call for ambulances because they got stuff lost in their bladder. Don't be that person. Do your research and do it safely.
> 
> I apologise if that came across as condescending, I just feel very strongly about getting that warning out there before proceeding with this.

“So… how are you feeling today?” Bailey asked as the pair walked through the bowels of the facility’s hallways. Since the working hours had already passed, the corridors were empty, and so quiet the sound of their footfalls on the linoleum seemed deafening. The young research assistant turned his head to the D-class who walked beside him.

“I dunno…” D-22560 replied vaguely. The young woman adjusted the overnight backpack atop her shoulders as the two approached the end of the corridor, and Bailey swiped his keycard in the console to allow them passage beyond, and into heavy containment. “I was kinda… _excited_ when I first told 049 I wanted to play doctor… now I don’t know what to expect.”

“What do you mean? From what he’s told me, he’s been quite excited about it.”

“That’s my point, J███… when I brought it up last week, he took my tablet straight off me and… I didn’t see him put it down all night! He barely even looked at me!”

Bailey nodded knowingly. “Researching… yeah. He told me about that. He’s been thinking hard about what he wants to do.”

As they made the final turns through the facility that brought them to the containment chamber, D-22560’s head snapped around, her brown eyes wide with anticipation. “What _has_ he said to you?”

It was the research assistant’s turn to shrug. “He hasn’t said anything to me, D-22… all he said was… he wanted to _surprise_ you.

The pair came to a lone door on the right, and halted. Again, Bailey let them in with a swipe of his keycard, and only when scientist and test subject were safely confined in the observation room did he place a hand to D-22560’s bare, tattooed arm, and earn her full attention.

“I… um…” He looked away nervously, he did that when the conversation took certain turns. Despite the fact that he’d been working for the SCP Foundation for almost a year now, and despite the things he’d watched happen to her, the things he’d had to watch _SCP-049_ do to her… he was still like this.

“I had a chat with my roommate, R██…” he continued, opting now to look over and out the one-way mirror that gave them that all-important view in SCP-049’s containment chamber. As usual, the anomaly was at his operating table, but from where D-22560 was standing, it didn’t look like he had a body on there.

When Bailey didn’t keep on, D-22560 decided it might be best to take the lead. “…And?”

The man scratched absently at the back of his neck. “And um… R██ had a chat with a friend of his up in Security… and they’re gonna switch 049’s camera off tonight. But don’t tell anyone.”

D-22560 stared blankly. She was getting _privacy?_ The girl had been brought to the facility just shy of a year before… and before _that_ , she’d spent the last couple of years in prison. Of course, it was as much as she deserved for what she'd done, yet privacy was a thing the girl had left at the gates. And the Foundation made prison look like a dream - when was the last time she’d had sex without it being recorded and stored away as _scientific research?_ She never thought she’d get the chance again without someone watching her every move.

The next thing she was aware of, was that she’d pulled the research assistant into a tight embrace. Bare arms scratched against his rough white lab coat as she stood on tiptoe to reach. To show him how thankful she was.

“Thanks J███…” D-22560 whispered into his ear.

The man offered a gentle pat to her back, before breaking away. “It’s nothing, really. Just go have fun. You’ll be fine, D-22.”

And then he swiped open the final door that kept the D-class separated from her lover. When he was done, he made for the exit. “I’ll come get you in the morning.”

The girl flashed him a genuine smile before turning back to the door, and pushing it open. The languid groan of its neglected hinges caught the anomaly’s attention straight away, and the plague doctor got to his feet and welcomed D-22560 into waiting arms.

“Andrea…” he whispered, nuzzling his beak tenderly into thick chestnut hair. “It is good to see you, my dear.”

“Likewise, 049…” D-22560 lifted her head from the doctor’s chest, and met his grey eyes. She placed a light kiss on the curve of his beak. “I hear you’ve been, uh… busy. You know… getting ready.”

“Oh, yes!” SCP-049 exclaimed, unable to hide the excitement in his every word. From his operating table he grabbed an unbranded tablet, and bent down to retrieve his old black satchel. “Indeed, I have been anticipating this evening. All the preparations have been made, my dear. You need only take your seat.”

The hand holding onto the tablet gestured towards the bed - which had been pushed into the very middle of the chamber - and D-22560 turned towards it as best she could from her position. The girl wondered for a quick moment just why he’d done that, ultimately deciding the doctor had more room to walk about without his bed being up against the wall, and eventually broke away from her lover, making towards it. She shrugged off her backpack, placing it on the floor, and lowered herself down gently onto the edge of the bed.

“Very good.” The doctor’s demeanour changed in an instant - he straightened up, stalking towards his patient. As he did, he navigated on the screen of D-22560’s tablet for _something_. “So… _Andrea_.”

Gentle grey eyes stared her down intently. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“I understand you’ve been feeling a little under the weather lately.”

Maybe she should just go along with it. “Uh… yeah, I haven’t been feeling so good. That’s why I’m here.”

Almost subconsciously, the girl began looking around the containment chamber - grey floor, grey walls broken only by the occasional copper pipe here and there. “So what are we doing? You still haven’t said.”

“You must trust me, Andrea, I am a doctor.” SCP-049 lifted his small satchel as though that explained everything - which… it did. “In good time, you shall be back to your old self. Now… my extensive medical training has taught me that there is not a _single_ malady that cannot be cured with leeches.”

D-22560’s very stomach turned to ice as she sat there, staring up at him with horror in her eyes. _Leeches?_ He was going to _drain her blood?_ _This was his idea of playing doctor?_

He stalked ever closer as he explained. “Aside from the Pestilence, of course… which regrettably, still evades me. However… the Foundation does not see fit to provide me with leeches. In addition, _Google_ has shown me a whole host of novel ways to ease your suffering. My colleague - Doctor Bailey - has advised me to listen to Google.”

He got the cameras turned off _and_ he gave SCP-049 pointers on playing doctor? Bailey was probably the best friend D-22560 would ever have. She couldn’t help the ragged sigh of relief that passed her silent lips.

“So, uh… what does Google think would help me? What are you gonna do?”

SCP-049 set down his satchel atop a small stool that had been placed at the side of the bed, and scrolled a few more times on the tablet. “My memory fails me, I am afraid… modern medicine has come so very far yet I find myself unable to keep up. I have had to save my findings for future reference… ah! Here we are, my dear!”

He raised the device closer to his face - eyes betraying a deep frown of concentration - and scrolled again. “I am going to catheterise you.”

D-22560’s thoughts were suddenly conflicted - was that _better_ than leeches? Did Bailey put him up to this? Did she trust SCP-049 to do that to her? Was she crossing her legs like that because she was horrified or… actually more than a little turned on by the thought?

Those kind eyes met her own again. “My dear, I would need you to lie down and remove those trousers. Then we can get started.”

He gestured vaguely, and as D-22560 reached down to pull off her boots, she noticed her hands were trembling a little. As she wriggled out of her sweat pants - panties following quickly - and cast the garments aside, the plague doctor bent over his satchel, already rummaging about, elbow-deep, for whatever tools he would need for the procedure.

The chamber air was a little cold against her bare legs and ass, yet the doctor’s eyes smiled warmly when he cast his gaze back to her. “Very good, Andrea. Now lie back please, legs up- like this, Pornhub tells me you must have them like _this_ …”

SCP-049 abandoned his satchel to help the girl assume the position he wanted as she laid back against the meagre pillows, and settled on her back.

“Very good… Now spread them for me, _yes_ , I clearly do not need to tell you what to do! Now you must be patient with me… I am afraid I must consult my notes, lest I forget what exactly it is I need…”

The doctor returned his attention to the tablet, placing it on the bed somewhere by the D-class’ feet and plunged for a second time into the satchel, retrieving… a bottle of alcohol rub. D-22560 stared as the anomaly popped off the cap, and began to thoroughly clean his gloves. SCP-049 and _basic hygeine_ were two things that didn’t tend to interact. This was huge. This showed the girl just how much effort he had gone to, to make everything perfect.

After he put the small bottle aside, he consulted his tablet yet again and drew out a box of disposable surgical gloves from his bag. The anomaly took out a couple and donned them over his own gloves - which would never come off, they were as much a part of his body as everything else. His eyes betrayed his excitement as he looked to D-22560, yet his voice was so calm as he spoke. “Let us begin.”

The third time he reached into the satchel, he brought out a thick, stubby syringe- the D-class’ heart raced in panic for an embarrassing amount of time before she realised, staring up at the thing as the doctor moved and settled at the very end of the bed - between her parted thighs - that there was actually no needle on the end.

“This may feel cold,” SCP-049 explained, a focused whisper into the quiet chamber as he leaned in and spread the girl’s shaved lips with the fingers of his free hand. “I must lubricate the area… ready for insertion.”

“Mmhm… whatever you have to do.” D-22560 laid back, anticipating the cold liquid before it came - a smal discomfort somewhere just below her clit and above her exposed cunt.

Again SCP-049 moved away, back to his tablet and bag, and he returned with the yellow, rubber tube in hand. That same feeling that had made the girl cross her legs before, it returned now, as her eyes fixed on the medical device. Arousal, she was certain of it now. She hadn’t even noticed her breaths were ragged with anticipation.

Beneath the ivory mask, the doctor’s eyes smiled deeply. “It is clear you are eager to be treated. My dear, let us not waste any more time. I need you to relax while I insert this into your bladder.”

D-22560 did as instructed, and set her head back down on the pillow just as she felt the tip of that tube press up against her smallest passage, and it wasn’t long before she felt it breach inside.

“...Oh!”

SCP-049 paused, the look in his eyes unimaginably coy as his gaze flicked up from her pussy, to her face. “Is something the matter, my dear?”

If she wasn’t so distracted, D-22560 might’ve laughed. “No… it’s good, 049 just… keep going.”

“Are you comfortable enough?”

“Yeah… you could say that… just keep going.”

The doctor obliged, and D-22560 was filled up in a way she had never known before as the tube slid further inside. The moan that spilled from her lungs was positively filthy, but she couldn’t help it coming out, she just _couldn’t_.

“My dear, I am meeting resistance,” SCP-049 said softly. “I am about to breach into your bladder… you must relax for me as though you are going to urinate.”

Chest heaving with an indescribable pleasure, D-22560 gripped the bed frame tight as she did her best to do just that without actually peeing herself - she felt as though she might at any moment, more and more as the tip pressed against the entrance to her bladder, she could _feel_ it breaching in…

“ _Oh…_ ”

The girl’s cunt fluttered around nothing at all as the tube passed into her bladder. She couldn’t possibly describe that feeling, yet all the same it felt like her clit had exploded - just a little. She was okay. She was _better_ than okay. She was… she didn’t need to pee any more. That was when she realised how wet the bedsheets beneath her feet and ass had become - how _warm_.

“049, you were supposed to cover the end with something!” D-22560 cried out, breaths still ragged, voice still wavering madly. She sat up just a little in a small pool of her own urine - oh, god… every single movement she made down there was bliss. She was only just realising that now. Completely ignoring the problem at hand, she allowed her hips to squirm experimentally- _oh god_ … it felt like she might come at any moment.

The anomaly’s pupils were huge - was that the low lighting or was he just as turned on as she was? The smirk in his eyes told the girl it was almost certainly the latter. Yet, he seemed to be more focused on seeing to his patient’s needs than to his own.

“I do apologise, my dear. It seems I failed to read the instructions to the very end.”

“You got to the _end_ though, right?”

“We shall see. My memory is not perfect, Andrea. You know this.”

The doctor grabbed another _blunt_ syringe from the satchel and did something to the end of the catheter that D-22560 couldn’t see from her angle - all the while she _kept on peeing_. She couldn’t stop. She couldn’t help it. The girl tried her hardest to squeeze the tube shut inside her, yet she tried in vain. Eventually she gave up and simply let it happen.

It was better than peeing in the bucket, she decided quickly. Peeing in the bucket didn’t make her feel quite this good.

“There we are.” SCP-049 leaned back and admired his handiwork. He gave a tug, ever so gentle, on the tube, and D-22560 howled wantonly in response. “Nice and secure.”

The plague doctor stood to full height, and moved away - leaving D-22560 with her own reflection in their side of the one-way mirror. _That_ was why he moved the bed! He wanted her to see! The D-class was glad of it when she realised, more glad than she could possibly express. She really was a delightful sight right about now - spread thighs betraying that bright tube, emerging from her own body and hanging there between her legs. She nearly worked herself to orgasm simply pulling lightly on it, over and over.

“Leave that alone,” SCP-049’s voice snapped her out of her high. The girl looked up to find him brandishing a thick, metal rod. “It is time to assess your rectal pressure.”

Just when she thought it couldn’t get any better.

Cold liquid at her waiting asshole, and the gentle fingers pushing inside and ensuring she was ready for the next part of her treatment. She was left relatively empty when they were removed - only to be replaced with the tapered rod, warmed up slightly by the doctor’s hands. He eased it inside, inch by inch.

“Oh… fuck!”

D-22560 couldn’t quite see straight any more. She threw her head back down on the pillows, back arched as she let the rod fill her up, further, deeper than she ever thought possible… then she heard a small click, and SCP-049 halted his insertion.

“Very good… you are doing very well, my dear.”

Again he rose to full height, pushing aside his coat to reveal his inhuman shaft - thick and grey, fully out of its sheath and stood to attention, wet and glistening all over with a natural lubricant. _Delicious_ natural lubricant, as D-22560 had previously learned.

“Vaginal pressure…” the plague doctor continued. “Is best assessed manually.”

D-22560 was ready for him as he climbed atop the bed, and settled between her thighs. Carefully he pushed the tube - now soaked with the girl’s pee - aside and teased the tapered tip of his dick against her waiting cunt. He slipped in with ease - the girl was already so wet by now she needed no further preparation.

SCP-049 took hold of his girl’s thighs, using her body as leverage as he pumped effortlessly in and out of her, driving in deeper and deeper with each eager stroke - it seemed he’d been exerting unimaginable control the whole time he’d been treating her… now hips bucked wildly as the monster hilted over and over, his cock reaching places inside the girl that no human dick possibly could. His eyes - always so gentle - were fierce as they gazed at one another.

It was all too much at once. D-22560 screamed and the world went black around her. The image of her lover rutting madly into her became hazy as each and every synapse in the girl’s body exploded. Sheer bliss, a previously-unknown intensity (surely this must be a dream?) flooded her each and every nerve beyond breaking point. The girl wasn’t even aware of her mindless wail as she came, whole body seizing, cunt spasming around the doctor’s cock over and over again.

It was far too long before D-22560 fully came down from all of it. By the time SCP-049 spilled inside her - gasping something in French that she didn’t understand, hips jerking sporadically as he did - warm waves of pleasure still ebbed and flowed through the girl’s veins.

“Oh… fuck. …049.”

“My dear…”

Heavy-lidded eyes gazed adoringly up at the monster, who looked like he was on cloud nine. The two of them gave heavy breaths into the otherwise-quiet chamber.

“That was _amazing_ ,” D-22560 sighed, sliding a tattooed arm under her head for more support. “ _Thank you_. I’m… I’m so fucking glad they turned the cameras off for that!”

“As am I, my dear.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence as SCP-049 rode out his refractory period. Five minutes and sixteen seconds. Before that time was up, the doctor’s shaft was simply too sensitive to pull out even an inch without what (by the sound of it, anyway) must be excruciating pain the likes of which she couldn’t imagine.

After that, she guessed she would be _de-briefed_ \- which was something along the lines of having the tubes and rods removed from between her thighs - and the rest of the evening would go as it normally did. They would play cards together, or maybe watch a movie on D-22560’s tablet - if the doctor didn’t have a body in there to work on, that was. If he did, the two of them would probably disassemble that and modify it in whatever way he saw fit before finally-

“Fuck… 049-”

“What is wrong?”

“...The bed. We can’t sleep in that now! It won’t dry in time!”

SCP-049 gave a rich, and dark chuckle. “My dear, how can you forget so quickly? I do not _need_ to sleep.”


End file.
